The invention relates to a process for filling with foam an inner boot of skiing boots in which the foam or respectively the expandable foam material is injected in the lower boot region, preferably in the instep region, being advantageously directed towards the lower heel end until it emerges at the heel end.
The invention furthermore relates to an inner boot produced according to this process.
in prior art processes of this type the foam material fills two cavities which are symmetrical about the central longitudinal axis. Because the inner boot on the one hand transmits the movement of the foot of the skier to the ski and must accordingly offer a secure support to the foot in the outer boot for that purpose, but must on the other hand provide comfort to the foot and accordingly protect the foot against pressure spots, the foam filling of the inner boot plays an important part for complying with the task thereby presented. Prior art skiing boots have failed to attain optimised running and walking properties.